


The One Thing I Can't Have

by pasteltakashi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, but obelisk blue kaiba is important to me emotionally, i know that makes little to no sense, yu-gi-oh gx au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteltakashi/pseuds/pasteltakashi
Summary: Kaiba pines for Atem but makes no moves, until now. Even then it doesn't work, or does it?





	The One Thing I Can't Have

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettiugli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettiugli/gifts).



> This is uh,,, it's not that good. It's been a long time since I've written any yu-gi-oh fan fiction tbh. But I really wanted to give prettiugli a birthday gift (you should check out their works btw wink wink)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this :'D

One of the perks of the dual academy was that they looked after the upper class students, they always got they wanted so to say. That meant as per usual Seto Kaiba, the ‘Richie Rich’ kid of Obelisk blue, always got what he wanted, when he wanted. There was only one thing he truly wanted though always seemed forever out of his reach, the affection of ‘that egyptian bitch’ (more commonly known as Atem). He was the only person who even came close to being his equal on any level, the only person who proved to be a challenge, the only person who plagued his mind day and night. It frustrated Seto that Atem was so unattainable, he rarely didn’t get what he wanted. No matter how he went about it Yami was always just slightly out of reach, a whisker away. All these feelings for the small egyptian just bubbled inside him, making him often a tad edgey when they were close. Classes became a trial in their own way, Atem took his attention away from whatever professor was droning on. His determined violet hues entrapped Seto’s focus beautifully making it seem like they were the only eyes in the room. Seto hated that he was so easily distracted by Atem, it shouldn’t like this. Atem should be falling over  _ him _ , trying to gain  _ his _ affection. But fate, in it’s cruel nature, make it this way and Seto for one couldn’t fight fate like  this. 

 

Atem and his group of ‘plebeians’ were hanging around in their normal place, a place where Seto shamelessly stalked wanting to catch Atem alone. And unfortunately his lingering was almost always in vain. He’d just watch them tell stupid jokes, break out in fits of laughter, gossip incessantly and when the planets aligned that’d bitch about him. The bitching never bothered him though, he just saw them as being jealous. 

 

Today was no different, Seto lingered in the same place. He checked his watch, they were late. It struck him as odd as they were normally quite consistent, it made him wonder what made today different. Like the pillar he believed himself to be Seto held his ground, they’d turn up soon enough. Right? He watched out of four idiots and one tanned god to go by and take their normal place but nothing. Seto let out a soft sigh, this was stupid, he was stupid, everything was stupid. The tall Obelisk blue student decided to leave his spot, he was done for today and maybe at this rate he was done until graduation. His head was in the clouds at this point, his head swirling with thoughts of complete disappointment and mild concern. Concern for Atem, where was he? Seto couldn’t care less for the other four but Atem was different, worried for him. Although parts of Seto felt that is was unnecessary to worry for him, it’s not as if his concern would matter to Atem. Lost in thought, Seto wandered back to the dormitory, as far as he could go at least until he found himself colliding with another student. He was about to shoot them a snide remark until he looked down and he found his heart in his mouth.

 

“Please watch where you’re going Kaiba, I thought you of all people would pay more attention to where you’re going” sighed the short egyptian.    

 

Seto refused to believe that his heart was racing, he’d finally managed to have a moment where Atem was alone. No one was here to ruin this for him, he could finally have this moment. Atem started up at the taller obelisk blue student who had seemed to have froze, he was a little confused.

“Kaiba, are you okay?” Atem asked as he cocked his head to the side.

 

Gently he shook his head, freeing himself from his daze. Of course he was fine, just a little overwhelmed that everything had just landed in his lap at once. Seto cleared his throat and regained his composure, now it was all down to him. Only he could ruin it at this point.

 

“I’m completely fine, Atem, don’t concern yourself” he replied.

 

Atem smiled as he nodded, glad that he was okay. Doing so before he turned to go only to be yanked back by the older student, forcing him to let out an irritated grunt as he had no idea what exactly Kaiba was playing at.

“What is it Kaiba? Do you want something?” the smaller student asked as he shot the other a puzzled expression.

 

Seto straightened himself up and looked down on his as per usual, he couldn’t give himself away. He took a deep breath before he took the dive.

 

“Actually yes, I was wondering if you’d be willing to accompany me. There is this place on campus, it gives you a perfect view of the sun set” Seto asked as he pretended to be coy about it all.

 

Atem took a moment to consider it, there was nothing better he could be doing so there wasn’t much of a reason to decline Seto’s offer. So he accepted it, telling Kaiba that he’d be happy to accompany him. Continuing his coy act Seto acted as if it didn’t mean much but inside he was way more pleased than he thought he ought to be.

 

With their pseudo date confirmed, Kaiba decide to lead Atem along to this  _ very specific _ spot which he was so heart set on taking him too. It was quite a walk as this bright spark of student decided to walk Atem all the way out to the edge of the island, perhaps this could have been thought through a tad more. There was no real way that Kaiba would get Atem to the edge in time for the sun setting as the sky was alright being painted with a lowering sun’s orange hues.

 

Soon the sun was low in the sky, illuminating the once crystal blue sky with dancing flicks of warm reds, oranges and pinks. There was nothing more beautiful that the sky of setting sun and Atem knew that to be true as he paused to gaze at it. They hadn’t made to the promised spot but the views, in his opinion, was beautiful enough here.

 

“Seto, the sky” he uttered simply causing the older male to stop in his tracks.

 

Unlike Atem, Seto only looked at the sky and saw disappointment; he had failed. This seemed like a once in an academy lifetime opportunity and he had had the audacity to fail. His frustration bubbled inside only to be flattened as he took a closer look at Atem, seeing the reflection of the sky in his eyes. The other boy’s purple hues medling the warm palette of the twilight sky. That just made it feel worth it, that reminded him of the whole point of the little escapade. _ It was to be alone with Atem _ .

 

“We’ve missed the sunset” Kaiba remarked blankly.

 

“I know, but that’s okay. The walk was enjoyable and the view here is gorgeous” Atem responded, sparking positivity.

 

“That wasn’t was the point though…”

 

“What was?”

 

Kaiba looked away from Atem, like hell he was just going to explain this shitshow to him. It didn’t work therefore he didn’t need to go ahead and embarrass himself illustrating where he and fucked up. That incidentally being in the execution of the  _ whole damn thing _ . Seto decided that this was stupid, he was stupid, everything was stupid; again.

 

“It doesn’t matter” Sseto said sharply. “Let’s just get back before curfew”

 

It was yet another trek back to the academy, and like the first trek it was done so in complete silence. Seto didn’t want to talk and Atem didn’t know what to say. This made the walk tense and heavy, which was far from what either of them wanted right now. Eventually they got back though and that moment was amazing as they didn’t have to endure that awkward atmosphere for much longer.

 

Before leaving Atem stopped to speak to Seto for the last time today, “I know this didn’t work for you but it was nice for me… See you tomorrow Seto”

 

He craned his neck up to give the older a boy a peck on the cheek before turning and leaving. Seto simply stood there, his mind racing from the simplest little kiss. It was a tiny gesture but somehow it had Seto tripping over himself mentally. He had wanted that affection so badly and just then he got a little taste of it.

 

“Fuck…” He sighed as he unknowing pawed at the spot on his cheek that Atem had kissed.

  
  



End file.
